powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Strength
The power/ability to be stronger than average humans even though their capabilities are not classified as 'enhanced'. Sub-power of Peak Human Condition. Also Called *Superior Human Strength *Immense Human Strength *Nigh/Near-Enhanced Strength *Maximum Human Strength Capabilities Users' strength is at the maximum limit of human conditioning. They are capable of over-head lifting several times their own body weight (2 times at the minimum), up to an 800-1,000 lbs level (about 360 to 500 kg) and bench-press up to 1,100-1,500 lbs level (about 500 to 680 kg). They would be able to surpass feats of any Olympic class weightlifter, allowing them to lift objects on their own that would normally require multiple people, break thin chains or steel cuffs, bend metal bars, and break down doors with a single strike. Offensively, the user is able to knock people out with one offensive impact, tear limbs off, overpower multiple opponents, punch an enemy through a thin brick wall, lifting a full-grown person in the air with one arm, and even throwing them several meters. For some users, their strength is strong enough to wrestle or even overpower wild animals such as large bears and gorillas. Applications *100% Muscle Usage *Critical Impact *Strength Combat Limitations *Enhanced or Supernatural Strength can easily overpower peak human strength, though it is not unheard of for a person with peak human strength to beat a person with super strength. Absolute Strength, on the other hand, can also easily overpower the users, but to a much higher extent. *May damage/or hurt other people without meaning or noticing. *Beings with either Enhanced or Supernatural Durability can easily withstand blows from peak humans. *Weak against Strength Absorption, Muscle Mass Weakening, Strength/Muscle Manipulation, Strength Reduction, etc. Notes *The human limit of strength is considered to be 800-1,000 lbs (about 360 to 500 kg) over-head, and 1,100-1,500 lbs (about 500 to 680 kg) bench press. *If a user with peak human strength was to have an adrenaline rush, it could push them into Enhanced Strength, but not to Supernatural Strength. *It is, in fact, possible for females to go through intense body and muscle building and gain the strength of that particular level, at least depending on their endurance. Known Users Anime/Manga Comics Movies Gallery Akuru Akutsu's Punch Aho Girl.gif|Thanks to his intense muscle training and his bottomless hatred, Akuru Akutsu (Aho Girl) gained near-superhuman strength... Akutsu Akuru's Strength.gif|...which allows him to hold his own against the stupidly strong Yoshiko Hanabatake... Guts with Pre-DragonSlayer.jpg|Guts (Berserk) Batman.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) represents the natural pinnacle of human physical prowess, which enables him to pull off feats like... Training Regimen by Bruce Wayne.jpg|...smash a brick wall barehanded and split a tree with power kicks during his workout... Power Fists by Batman.JPG|...give Solomon Grundy, undead superpowered zombie, a bloody nose with a double punch to the face... Batman Power.jpg|...bend iron prison bars with ease... Batman_throws_Superman.gif|...and throw Superman across a room. Peak Human Strength by Bane 1.jpg|Bane (DC Comics) was able to lift Batman who weighs 210 pounds... Peak Human Strength by Bane 2.jpg|...and break his back with ease. Constantine Drakon the Assassin of Greece.jpg|While letting his size fool his opponent, Constantine Drakon (DC Comics) possesses incredible physical strength... Drakon's Pressure Punch.jpg|...smashing a solid wooden door while sending Connor Hawke flying with a simple punch. Gian (Doraemon).jpg|Gian (Doraemon) is extremely strong despite being an obese child, he could do amazing physical feats which not even adult could do. Half-Life Series Alien Grunt Peak Strength.gif|An Alien Grunt’s (Hλlf-Life series) strength is on foot with Humans that went through strenuous training to obtain Peak Strength. Half-Life Series HECU Soldier Peak Human Strength.jpg|Thanks to their training, HECU Soldiers (Hλlf-Life series) are rather strong, being able to lift a person with one arm by grabbing them by the shirt. Half-Life Opposing Force Male Assassin.jpg|The Male Assassins (Hλlf-Life: Opposing Force) of the Black Operations team are impressively strong, being able to knock out unconditioned individuals with one punch, and overwhelm the HECU Soldiers in melee combat. Peak Human Strength by Captain America.jpg|Steve Rogers/Captain America (Marvel Comics) successfully gut-punches an enhanced Kree warrior. Daredevil's Strength.jpg|Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) has peak human strength able to swing around mailboxes, break brickwork and overpower foes greater than him in size... Daredevil strength.png|...like the large Mr. Hyde. Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin.jpg|Wilson Fisk/Kingpin's (Marvel Comics) has bare minimum of fat body, the rest being almost entirely of pure muscle that has been developed to enormous size... AnPymGoldDaredevil 172-013.jpg|...allowing him to crush a traitorous underling with his bare hands... CWCPgiJ.png|...crush a steel chair with no problem... kingpin arm rip.png|...and rip off a grown man's arm. Gambit strength.png|Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Marvel Comics) has enough strength to equal Wolverine and Captain America in combat and is strong enough to rip a robot's arm off. Peak Human Endruance By Hawkeye.jpg|Due to his constant archery training, Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) possesses physical strength in peak human levels. Peak Human Strength by Falcon Marvel.jpg|Due to his intense training, Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon (Marvel Comics) possesses peak human strength, granting him the ability to bend a thin metal bar with his bare hands. Black Widow kick neck snap.jpg|Thanks to her Red Room conditioning, Natalia Romanov/Black Widow (Marvel Comics) is at peak human strength as she's strong enough to snap a grown man's neck with one kick... BW strength.jpg|...rip off a lizard's man tail and use it as bludgeoning weapon... Winter Soldier from Marvel Earth-616.jpg|Aside from his Bionic Arm, James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier's (Marvel Comics) strength is at the peak of human potential, which makes him stronger than normal humans... Winter Soldier 00003.gif|...using his strength to send a full grown man flying... Punisher breaks chains.jpg|Thanks to years of Marine or his own hellish training, Frank Castle/The Punisher (Marvel Comics) possesses peak human strength, snapping steel handcuffs... Punisher vs Bull.png|...knock out a bull... Peak Human Strength by Jigshaw.jpg|Due to constantly working out whenever in prison, Jigsaw (Marvel Comics) is virtually as strong as any superhuman demonstrating when he broke Peter Parker/Spider-Man's wrist with ease. Marv Sin City.jpg|Marv (Sin City) possessed an incredible level of strength that bordered on the line of superhuman... Marv SLAP.png|...knocking Wendy out with just a slap... Power Punch by Scott Pligrim.JPG|Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim's Precious Life) Shin's Work out Kingdom.jpg|Since his childhood, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit's (Kingdom) most prominent trait has been monstrous strength, pulling off incredible feats like... Peak Human Combat by Shin 1.jpg|...smash through a stone wall with his bare fist while enrage over his best friend, Hyou's death... Shin's Strength Kingdom.png|...lift and throw an armored Zhao soldier one-handed. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Rin Ko 3.png|Despite his skinny appearance, Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings (Kingdom) was able to bend and break an iron spear just by swinging his blade. Ren Pa Beheading Podao Kingdom.png|Ren Pa (Kingdom) Kei Sha vs Shin Kingdom.jpg|Possessing amazing strength despite his skinny looking appearance, Kei Sha, The Silent Hunter (Kingdom) applied it through his powerful sword play... Kei Sha's Heavy Sword Kingdom.png|..., easily breaking an iron spear with one of his strikes. FileMr.png|Mr. Sandman (Punch Out) quickly took the title of world champion and can demolish an entire building with his bare fists alone. Clark-still-win-pose-KOFXIII.png|Clark Steel (King of Fighters series) is possibly one of the strongest fighters in King of Fighters thanks to his incredible strength that can help him lift up even large fighters like Chang Koehan (who is 668 lbs). Boulderfield.gif|Chris Redfield (Resident Evil series) has extensively trained to build up his muscles and strength, allowing him to dislodge a multi-ton boulder with sheer brute force. Leon strong kick.gif|Leon Scott Kennedy (Resident Evil series) due to extensive training has close to superhuman strength being able to stagger huge mutated monsters with just his kicks. File:Jake_Muller_(Resident_Evil)_combat.gif|Jake Muller (Resident Evil 6) 4nhgn71esrvy.png|Archie Andrews (Riverdale) punches through solid ice to save Cheryl. Kazuma Kiryu in Yakuza 6.jpg|Kiryu Kazuma (Yakuza Series) is legendary for his physical might as the strongest Yakuza. File:Power_Headbutt_by_Jonathan_Joestar.gif|Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I: Phantom Blood) File:Megaton_Punch_by_Joseph_Joestar.png|Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) Yoshikage Kira's Strength.png|Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamonds are Unbreakable) was strong enough to instantly break Koichi's nose with one punch. Leatherface.jpg|Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre series) C4F671A6-5126-4512-8DFF-9A55EAB5EBFA.gif|Minho (Maze Runner; Trilogy) knocked out an armed guard with one impact strike... E24FB4C1-0895-4728-B26B-7A52D0B56556.gif|...a Crank... E31B595E-76D0-42AF-BF90-19526660E6CB.gif|...effortlessly pushed a heavy inanimate object alone... A8A5B454-5761-432B-856D-7D0D3C2609EB.gif|...and immensely threw an armed WCKD soldier through ballistic glass with ease. A357E774-59D5-46AF-ADA0-76ADC63E9790.gif|Thomas (Maze Runner; Trilogy) strength was able to kick a Crank several feet from his position... 49DFB528-EAE9-4D90-A692-B0F424A4DAC3.gif|...used a rebar to effortlessly smash a window to let a Crank fall, while carrying Brenda... Thomas's strike.GIF|...struck hard enough impact on a WCKD guard wearing a helmet ACD7D462-35B0-4E71-A00A-F0A01E2DC669.gif|...able to pick a fully grown man off his feet... 8574B180-C8FA-45B8-B3FC-DF7ABA9E8C78.gif|...punched enough impact to case a brief concussion... 7C8CDBC0-9556-4A06-867F-FAEF7D8BEDC9.gif|...and was strong enough to use a microscope to break through an impenetrable containment cell. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries